Washington: Prepare to meet Massie Block
by Shy.girl.with.words
Summary: Massie Block has just moved out of Westchester, home of OCD and the Pretty Committee. The Block family moves to Washington State, the rainy, dull, and Pretty Committee-less state where Massie will have to become the new Queen Bee of Washington Junior High. Massie thought this would be easy. But things run a little different in Washington...


**September 7th**

**Masssie's Bedroom**

Rain softly pitter-pattered against the glass windows at the new Block Estate. Massie Block had already woken up by the time her alarm went off at 7:00. About a billion thoughts were racing through her mind about how she would be starting 8th grade at a completely new school, away from her beloved Pretty Committee. Massie's father, William Block had recently accepted a "once in a lifetime" job offer in Washington. Not Washington D.C., where Massie might have been able to cope living, but the rainy, gloomy, lame Washington state.

Massie's mother, Kendra, had delivered the life-ruining news to Massie after school one day, explaining that their family would be moving to Washington state and that she would have to transfer to a new school. After many days of bribing, throwing fits, and threatening to never speak to her parents again, Massie finally began to accept the fact that her life had been altered completely. She had to start a new life in this strange, wet place. She would have to form a new clique and become the queen of the middle school, just like she had been previously at OCD back in Westchester. Only this time, she wouldn't have the support of her old friends, Claire, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen. Of course she could call and video chat her friends back at home, but it wouldn't be the same as seeing them everyday and knowing that she will always have their support.

Massie sat up in her new purple and white bed, in her new purple and white room. She had tried to design her room to be as similar as possible to her old room in Westchester. Although her furniture and accessories in her room were the same, she still felt terribly homesick.

"Bean," she called to her small, black pug, which was sleeping soundly on a miniature purple dog bed. The dog lifted up her head and looked at Massie with her big, brown eyes, which Massie could never resist.

"How is this even possible?" Bean just continued to look at Massie as she rested her head on her paws. Massie sighed, stepped out of bed, and thought to herself: _The only good thing about today is my ah-mazing outfit I have picked out. _

Massie strolled over to her walk in closet fit for a king, or in her case, a queen. Massie admired her Massiequin sporting a beige Tory Burch dress paired with her super cute red ballet flats to give the look a pop of color. _Perfect. _

After Massie dressed, put on her makeup, and curled her hair to perfection, she sent a text to the Pretty-Committee: _About to become the queen of Washington Junior High. _Only a few seconds after she sent the text did she get a reply from Alicia, which read: _Omg, Mass, we miss you so much! Don't have too much fun without us ;). _Massie smiled. The Pretty Committee needed her.

Massie climbed into her family's Range Rover and sighed. It felt strange not having her driver, Isaac, driving her. Isaac had to stay in Westchester, even though Massie begged her parents to make him come with them to Washington. For the first time since 1st grade, Massie's mother would be driving her to school.

When the Range Rover approached Massie's new school, Massie was beyond nervous. Her palms were sweating and she felt light-headed. Massie shook this feeling and told herself that she was confident, and she was going to rule the school. The kids at Washington Junior High wouldn't know what hit them. Massie said goodbye to her mom and confidently strutted to the main doors of her new school. She could sense all eyes on her. _Perfect. _She opened the doors and looked for the sign that pointed towards the main office so she could get her schedule. Before she could make her way to the office, she was stopped by a girl her age with two other girls close behind her.

"Hey," the girl said with a hint of attitude, looking Massie up and down. The girl had brown hair like Massie's, but it was beachy and crazy, in a pretty way. Her eyes were piercing blue and Massie felt as if they were peering into her soul. Her clothes were casual, but cute. She was wearing a white flowing shirt that went off her shoulder and salmon colored jeans paired with white Converse sneakers.

Massie turned to her and sneered, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, why do you look like your going to church or something?" The girl smirked as her two sidekicks snickered.

"Um, excuse me?" Massie exclaimed, taken aback by this comment. She had never been made fun of for her outfit before. _Ever. _

"I mean I know you're new here and everything, but you should know that nobody dresses like that around here." Massie couldn't believe her ears. For the first time ever, Massie was being made fun of for what she was wearing and she didn't have the Pretty Committee to back her up. Massie just rolled her eyes and walked away from the girl.

As she walked through the hallway, Massie got some strange looks from kids, as if she were an alien from another planet.

"Hey, where you goin', Princess?" one boy shouted at her, laughing with the large group of people that had began to notice her. Massie ignored them and looked for the nearest bathroom so she could escape the swarm of kids snickering as she walked by. Massie hadn't expected this at all. Tears began to sting in her eyes as she spotted a bathroom and barged inside. She ignored the girls that were already in the bathroom who looked Massie up and down and shared a glance with each other. Massie burst into a bathroom stall and ran her fingers through her perfectly curled hair. Her life had turned into a living hell and it wasn't even lunchtime yet.


End file.
